The 99 Stars
by HimeKami Mirrorvoice
Summary: Kavelgavetmine Rin, gadis maniak origami yang di kenal 'aneh' di kelasnya, dan hanya Miku yang mau berteman dengannya. Hingga, Kagamine Len, si murid baru, membuat kehidupan Rin mulai berubah. Bad at summary n" . RnR please


**The 99 Stars**

**HimeKami**

**Warn : Typo(s), gaje, aneh, ide pasaran, merusak mata, dll**

Kami : hallow penghuni fanfiction! Kita kembali

Llu : fic ini berdasarkan hobi barunya Hime-sama looo, yaitu membuat origami

Luna : fic ini juga berdasarkan keanehan origami oujo-sama, yaitu jumlahnya selalu ganjil

Hime : aku sih tidak sengaja buatnya ganjil

Kami : yah, sudahlah, kita mulai saja yuk!

Luna : ouji-sama, siapa yang mau baca disclaimer

Kami : yang jelas bukan aku

Hime : not me

Luna : kalau gitu, aku juga tidak

Llu : aku juga tidak, kan di fic yang kemarin aku udah baca

Kami : kalau begitu kita panggil orang special buat baca disclaimernya deh!

Hime : heeh? Siapa?

Kami : nah ayo Rin! Kau baca disclaimer kali ini!

Rin : eh? Aku? Ga mau ah! Len aja sono!

Hime+Luna+Llu : *pergi*

Kami : kalau begitu, Len aja deh baca disclaimer

Len : kalau Rin tidak mau, aku pun tidak mau *peluk Rin dari belakang*

Rin : Le… Len *blushing*

Len : kita pergi aja yuk Rin

Rin : ayuk

Kagamine Twins : *pergi*

Kami : Terus siapa yang baca dis… HELL! Kenapa sepi begini! Mereka kemana sih!?

Miku : anu… Author-san?

Kami : APA!? *nada emosi*

Miku : …

Kami : eh? Hatsune Miku?

Miku: i…iya itu namaku

Kami : ada perlu apa ya?

Miku : um… itu, kalau boleh, biarkan aku saja yang baca disclaimer

Kami : wah! Tentu boleh! Nih! *ngasih kertas disclaimer*

**(Miku's voice)Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik HimeKami, HimeKami Cuma punya fic aneh bin ajaib ini, sekian disclaimer terimakasih**

Kami : terima kasih Miku

Miku : sama-sama author-san

Kami : yak kita mulai dari sekarang

3…2…1

Cekidot!

**Rin's POV**

Hai! Namaku Kavelgavetmine Rin. Kalau kalian bertanya soal Kavelgavetmine Rin di sekolah ku, Cryptloid High, kalian pasti akan mendapatkan jawaban yang aneh, seperti 'hah? Kau bertanya tentang miss origami itu?' atau 'oh, si maniak origami itu ya…' atau yang sedikit menyakitkan adalah 'hah? Kamu mengenal si freak origami itu!?' yah begitulah. Kalian bertanya mengapa? Karena aku ini di cap 'aneh' di kelas ku, bahkan tidak sedikit orang yang bukan murid kelasku juga menganggap ku aneh. Sebenarnya dulu aku tidak begini, dulu aku adalah gadis yang ceria dan terkenal, juga banyak cowok yang mengincarku, bukannya kaku sombong loh! Tapi semenjak 'kejadian itu' aku menjadi menutup diri ku. Kalian penasaran apa 'kejadian' yang aku bicarakan? Ah! Jujur, aku malas membicarakannya, kalian Tanya saja Mi- ah! Maksudku Hatsune-san

"Rin-chan, hari ini mau ikut belanja bersama?" Tanya nya -Hatsune- riang, saat bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi

"tidak, tinggalkan aku sendiri" jawab ku ketus, dan tanganku masih sibuk berkutat dengan kertas-kertas, yah, aku ini sangat menyukai origami, karena 'dia'

"hey Miku! Apa yang kau lakukan? Berlama-lama disana huh? Percuma saja lah!" teriak seseorang dari segerombol genk anak perempuan itu

"ayo Miku-chan, cepat! Nanti kami tinggal looh" ujar yang lainnya lagi, dengan nada centil yang membuatku jijik

"ah! Hai' chotto matte!" teriak Hatsune

"nah, aku pergi dulu ya, Rin-chan, Rin-chan juga sebaiknya cepat pulang ya?" ujar Hatsune lagi, sambil tersenyum

"kamu siapanya aku!" jawabku ketus.

Aku melihat Miku hanya tersenyum, senyum yang terkesan… sedih? Ah sudahlah! Apa peduliku!

Dan aku melihat Miku meninggalkan kelas, kemudian, aku pun membereskan barang-barang ku, dan berjalan pulang

**Miku's POV**

'kamu siapanya aku' kata-kata ketus Rin yang barusan sudah biasa kudengarkan akhir-akhir ini. Semenjak kejadian 2 tahun lalu, Rin jadi begini, kalian mau tau kejadian apa itu? Baiklah aku ceritakan

Dulu saat di SMP, Rin adalah anak yang periang, ceria, dan popular karena kemanisannya, yah, meskipun sekarang Rin juga popular dengan keanehannya.

Ah! Aku lupa pada ceritaku! Nah, aku akan lanjutkan ya? Dulu, tepatnya sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, Rin memiliki seorang kekasih, bernama Hibiki Lui, seorang kekasih yang sangat baik dan perhatian dan kekasih yang sempurna bagi Rin, seorang sahabat yang manis dan baik bagiku.

Namun naas, pada saat itu, tepat pada hari kelulusan SMP, sesuatu yang buruk, sesuatu yang tidak Rin maupun aku inginkan.

**Flashback –Miku's POV-**

"selamat ya Rin, Miku-san, kalian lulus" ujar Lui memberi selamat kepada kami. Lui, lengkapnya Hibiki Lui adalah sahabatku dan kekasih Rin, mereka jadian baru sekitar 11 bulan yang lalu, dan sebentar lagi tahun pertama mereka jadian

"seharusnya kami yang memberi selamat kepada Lui-chan! Kamu lulus dengan nilai terbaik se-sekolah!" ujar Rin

"ahahaha" kulihat Lui hanya bisa tertawa menanggapi pacarnya itu.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatku yang unyu-unyu, penyuka origami ini

"ah, iya, aku punya kabar untuk kalian" ujar Lui

"kabar apa, Lui-chan?" Tanya Rin antusias

"kabar baik atau buruk?" Tanya ku, dan kulihat wajah Lui yang sedikit sedih

"aku… akan pergi ke Amerika" ujar Lui pelan

"A…"

"wah! Selamat ya! Bukankah selama ini Lui-chan selalu memimpikan kuliah di Amerika, untuk mendalami ilmu tentang kedokteran" ujar Rin riang memotong perkataanku

'Rin, kurasa kau salah…' batinku

"aku akan pergi besok" ujar Lui dengan nada yang menampakkan kesedihannya

"…" Rin hanya diam tanpa respon

"Rin?" panggil Lui

"Lui-chan, kau… jahat" ujar Rin pelan sambil terisak dan menjatuhkan gulungan kertas, tanda bahwa Rin sudah menyelesaikan segala urusannya di sekolah ini, dan akan melanjutkan ke tinggkat yang selanjutnya

"Rin?"

"Rin-chan?"

"kau berjanji akan selalu bersama denganku! Bukan begitu!?" Tanya Rin dengan nada yang semakin naik juga air mata yang bercucuran

"Rin-chan" aku berusaha menenangkan Rin dengan mengusap-usap punggungnya. Yah, seperti yang kau lihat, sifat egois Rin muncul

"Rin… bukan begitu! Aku…"

"sudah lah! Aku benci Lui-chan!" teriak Rin sambil berlari pergi

"RIN! Tunggu!" teriak Lui sambil berlari mengejar Rin

Tinggallah aku sendirian disini. Dan aku pun memungut ijazah Rin yang tergeletak di hamparan rumput halaman belakang sekolah ini, dan memutuskan untuk mengejar mereka

Namun, sepertinya aku terlambat mengejar mereka. Aku melihat Rin hampir tertabrak truk saat menyebrang

"RIN! AWAS!" teriakku

'BRAK!' aku mendengar suara keras itu. Dan aku pun membelakkan mataku, aku melihat Lui mendorong Rin ke tepi jalan, dan aku reflek menutup mataku, entah kenapa, aku pun tidak tahu

Saat aku membuka mataku yang kulihat adalah Rin yang terduduk sedang menangisi Lui yang berlumuran darah

"Rin-chan! Lui-kun!" teriakku sambil menghampuri mereka

"Rin-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya ku sambil berjongkok di samping Rin

"Miku… Lui-chan… dia…" ujar Rin terbata-bata

Kulihat, sudah banyak orang mengelilingi kami salah satu dari kerumunan orang itu mendekati kami dan memegang pergelangan Lui

"maaf nona, dia sudah tiada" ujar orang itu

"tidak mungkin!" seru Rin

"Lui-chan tidak mungkin meninggalkanku! Benar kan Miku!?" teriak Rin histeris

"Rin-chan…" gumam ku pelan sambil memeluknya dari samping, dan berusaha menenangkannya, dan dapat kurasakan aku juga menangis

"tidak mungkin… LUI!"

**Flashback : OFF –Miku's POV-**

Teriakan Rin itu masih teringat jelas di , semenjak hari itu, Rin menjadi menutup diri dan hanya berkutat dengan kertas origami, gunting dan semacamnya, sifatnya pun jadi ketus. Dan aku rasa Lui-kun diatas sana pasti sedih melihat Rin yang sekarang.

"Miku-chan? Kamu melamun? Ada masalah apa?" Tanya Gumi dengan lembut padaku

"eh? Ti…tidak apa-apa kok" sahutku cepat

"baiklah, tapi kalau ada apa-apa ceritakan padaku ya Miku-chan?" ujar nya

"padaku juga!" sahut Teto

"a…aku juga, kumohon" sahut Lenka pelan

"kalau boleh… aku juga mau" sahut Ring

"wah! Aku juga akan membantu mu, Miku" sahut Miki

"hai'!" jawabku riang

Rin… seandainya kau dapat merasakan hangatnya persahabatan, sehingga kau… tidak sedingin sekarang

**Time Skip –Normal POV-**

"Good morning class" sapa Luka-sensei, sang guru bahasa inggris memulai kelasnya

"Morning!" jawab murid kelas serempak, kecuali hanya satu orang yang tidak menjawab dan hanya berkutat dengan kertas origami

"Today, I have a good news for your class" ujar Luka-sensei

"What is it, sensei?" Tanya salah satu murid

"you'll have a new friend" jawab Luka-sensei ceria

"please in!" kata Luka-sensei kemudian

Tak lama setelah Luka-sensei menyuruh sang murid baru masuk, nampaklah sesosok orang bergender cowok, berambut honey blonde yang di ikat ponytail yang sedikit berantakan, dengan iris blue aquamarine, dengan wajah yang… shota! Tentunya, readers sekalian tahu siapa dia

"ok, now introduce yourself please" ujar Luka-sensei

"good morning all! My name is Kagamine Len, I am from Hokkaido, well nice to meet you all" ujar Len memperkenalkan dirinya secara singkat padat dan jelas

"wah! Cakep!"

"unyu-unyu!"

"kya~ semoga dia jadi pacarku"

"dia tertarik YAOI gak ya?"

"shota-kyuun~!"

Dan mulai terdengar suara bisik-bisik maupun teriakkan di kelas itu

"nah… now your seat is…" Luka-sensei mengedarkan pandangnya ke kelas, mencari tempat duduk kosong di kelas itu, kelas yang merupakan kelas asuhannya

"…there! Beside Kavelgavetmine Rin" ujar Luka-sensei yang membuat Rin mendengus kesal

"hai! Aku Kagamine Len" sapa Len sambil mengulurkan tangannya saat dia sudah menduduki bangku di samping Rin

"Kavelgavetmine Rin" sahut Rin ketus tanpa menanggapi uluran tangan Len

'marga itu… apakah dia pemilik dari toko permata terbesar di Amerika itu ya' batin Len

"Kagamine-san, Kavelgavetmine-san, tolong tunda berbincangnya ya!" seru Luka-sensei

"hai'!" seru Len

**Time Skip –break time-**

"hey, boleh kau kupanggil Rin saja?" Tanya Len mencoba membuka pembicaraan

"kenapa kau memanggil ku seolah-olah kita sahabat dekat" ujar Rin dengan nada datar

"eh… karena aku susah memanggil nama keluargamu"

"susah? Kan hanya Kavelgavetmine" ujar Rin dengan nada datar juga setengah heran

"Kavel… apa tadi?"

"…"

"kupanggil Rin saja ya? Kan lebih singkat dan… terdengar imut" ujar Len

Entah mengapa, mendengar 2 kata terakhir Len barusan membuat hati Rin terasa hangat

"te…terserah k-kau saja lah!" ketus Rin, dan bertepatan saat itu bel berbunyi, tanda pelajaran setelah istirahat dimulai

**Rin's POV**

Bel tanda istirahat usai pun berbunyi

"salam kenal, Rinnie!" sapa nya-dia-Kagamine Len

'APA-APAAN PANGGILAN ITU!?' teriak inner ku, namun entah mengapa hatiku merasa hangat

"nama ku RIN!" ketus ku

"ah! Rinnie lebih imut" sahutnya

"nah! Sakam kenal Rinnie!" ujar nya mengulangi perkataannya tadi

"sa-salam k-kenal Kagamine-kun" jawab ku dengan wajahku yang terasa panas, apa mungkin aku sedang blushing?

"Len saja!"

"tidak mau!" jawabku ketus

"kenapa!?" ujar nya histeris, ini anak lebay banget sih

"…" 'kalau aku memanggilnya dengan nama Len,pasti wajahku akan terasa panas melebihi ini!' protes inner ku

"Ri-"

"KAGAMINE-KUN! KAVELGAVETMINE-SAN! JANGAN MENGOBROL TERUS! JAM ISTIRAHAT SUDAH SELESAI!" teriak Meiko-sensei

"hai'! gomenasai, sensei!" ujar Len, sementara aku hanya mendengus kesal

"ini salahmu" ujar ku pelan

"APA!? SALAHKU!?" teriaknya histeris

'cih, dasar lebay!'

"KAGAMINE-KUN! SEKALI LAGI KAU BERISIK KAU HARUS JOGET GANGNAM STYLE DI LAPANGAN SELAMA 10 MENIT!" teriak Meiko-sensei

'demen gangnam style juga dia' batin ku

Setelah itu pelajaran pun berlalu seperti biasa, dan aku hanya menyibukkan diriku membuat origami berbentuk bintang

' dengan ini menjadi 40 buah, aku harus cepat membuat lagi, supaya tidak genap jumlahnya!' batinku

**Len's POV**

"KAGAMINE-KUN! SEKALI LAGI KAU BERISIK KAU HARUS JOGET GANGNAM STYLE DI LAPANGAN SELAMA 15 MENIT!" teriak Meiko-sensei

'lu kira gue PSY nyasar ape…' batinku sweatdrop

Lalu aku dan Rin hanya terdiam, aku melihat tangannya mulai bergerak melipat-lipat kertas origami berwarna hitam menjadi… bintang!

'Kenapa bintang warnanya hitam?' batin ku heran

Lalu aku mengalihkan pandangannku ke kotak di meja Rin, kotak berwarna orange dengan tutup berwarna merah yang terbuat dari kertas origami yang berukuran besar. Lalu aku melirik ke isinya, nampak dipenuhi dengan origami yang dilipat menjadi bintang dengan warna hitam dan kuning. Sebenarnya aku ingin menannyakannya kepada Rin, namun aku mengurungkan niat ku, takut di suruh joget gangnam style selama 15 menit, ni guru ternyata lumayan killer juga ya…

**Skip Time-Normal POV-**

Saat ini sudah jam pulang, dan Len berniat mengajak Rin untuk pulang bersama

"Rinnie! Pulang bareng yuk?" ajak Len

"tidak mau" jawab Rin datar

"HEH!? KENAPA!?" Tanya Len histeris (lagi?)

"aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" ujar Rin ketus lalu pergi

Len pun hanya menghela nafas lalu pergi pulang juga

Namun, ternyata Rin tidak pulang ke dorm (**Kami : **disini Rin tinggal di sebuah dorm, karena orang tuannya sibuk bekerja di Amerika, dan Rin masih ingin tinggal di Vocatown)

Rin pun berjalan menuju taman yang letaknya tak jauh, juga tak dekat oleh dormnya (**Llu : **tak jauh-tak dekat, terus apa donk? *sweatdrop*)

Kemudian Rin mengambil selembar kertas origami dari tasnya, dan mulai memainkan tangannya pada kertas origami berwarna hitam itu. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah bintang telah ada di tangan Rin

"Lui-chan… kau lihat? Aku sudah mahir membuat bintang sekarang…" gumam Rin entah kepada siapa, sambil tersenyum miris

Len, yang kebetulan melewati taman itu melihat Rin, Rin yang sedang menggumam tak jelas entah kepada siapa, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Rin, namun sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tangannya…

"kau…"

Kami :cut!

Hime : wah, panjang…

Kami : sebenernya ini mau dibikin one shoot, tapi baru segini aja udah panjang banget menurutku, jadinya dibikin multi chap

Luna : nah ayo kita minta review

Llu : siapa yang…

Kami : bersama-sama aja!

All :

**Review Please**


End file.
